My Christmas Wish
by CecilyAurora
Summary: This wasn’t supposed to happen. She was just a little girl who was loved by everyone who knew her. I want her back, that’s all I want. Brathan. OneShot.


_So I started this last Christmas and just never seemed to get around to finishing it, so I finally had time to finish it and here it is. I just redid some things here and there to make it better. I hope you all like it. _

_Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen. She was just a little girl who was loved by everyone who knew her. I want her back, that's all I want. Brathan. _

**A Christmas Wish**

By Denver (xoKissKissBangBangox)

"Come on Brooke you have to leave this room sometime." Nathan said getting ready for the day ahead of them.

"I can't." Brooke cried, "Not until she comes back."

"Babe come on. Rylie's missing you." Nathan said.

"I'm not leaving this room until my baby-girl gets back."

"Brooke she's not going to."

"How can you say that? She was your daughter too."

"I know that but we do have another kid who needs us Brooke. Rylie is starting to think you don't love her like you loved Cassie."

"Of course I love her Nate. I just want my baby back." Brooke cried some more. All she wanted was her life back to normal when she had a happy three-year-old.

"I want Cassie back to Brooke, but sitting around here crying isn't going to make her come back."

"Nathan why'd they have to take our baby away?"

"No one got to choose who gets cancer and dies Brooke. It just happens."

"Mommy?" Rylie said walking into the room, "Daddy?"

"Morning Ry." Nathan said picking up the little girl.

"Morning Daddy." Rylie said kissing her dad's cheek as Nathan put her down on the bed, "Morning Mommy."

"Morning Ry-Ry." Brooke said giving her a hug. She didn't even notice how much she missed her daughters' hugs.

"I'll go get breakfast ready." Nathan said walking out of the room.

"Are you coming to Grandma Karen's with us today?"

"I don't know girly. I kind of just want to stay home." Brooke said as she watched as Rylie started to back away from her.

"Ok Mommy." Rylie said running out of the room and right into Nathan with tears falling from her eyes.

"What's wrong babe?" Nathan asked picking up Rylie with one arm.

"Mommy doesn't like me anymore."

"Ry you know that's not true. Your mom loves you all the same."

"Then why does she not do anything with us anymore. All she does is cry." Rylie whimpered.

"That's cause she misses Cassie a lot."

"But I miss her too."

"We all do Rylie. But your mom is missing her in a different way."

"Why doesn't she like to play with me anymore?"

"I don't know babe." Nathan said trying to stop the tears falling from his eyes, "I really don't know."

"I miss mommy." Rylie cried even louder.

"I miss her too baby." Nathan cried, for once in the week since Cassie died Brooke cried for another reason besides loosing a daughter, she was crying because she may be loosing another daughter.

"I'm going to my room daddy. I'm going to write Santa a letter for presents I want." Rylie said whipping the tears from her eyes as she ran.

"Brooke what in the world did you do to that girl?" Nathan yelled walking into the room.

"I didn't do anything."

"She's crying her eyes out because she misses you even if you are right here."

"I know I'm being a bad mother but my daughter just died. I need some time to get over it before I can move on. Nate I'm not like you who keeps it all inside. I can't do that."

"I'm not telling you too Brooke. I'm just saying you should spend some more time with Rylie. She lost her best friend, a sister Brooke. I know it's hard but just start trying."

"I want to Nate but every time I look at her I see Cassie. It hurts bad."

"I know it does. The same thing when I look at her but I still am there for her. Brooke just come spend a day with us at Karen's."

"Fine." Brooke said climbing out of the bed and into the bathroom.

"I'll go get Rylie dressed." Nathan said walking out of the room and down the hall to a light pink room, "Ry, it's time to get dressed."

"Hold on daddy I'm almost done with my note." Rylie said writing one more thing before sticking it into an envelope, "Here daddy. Now remember you have to send it to the North Pole."

"I will now put on this."

"Ok daddy." Rylie said as Nathan left the room with the envelope in his hand.

"Brooke come on!" Nathan screamed up the stairs with Henley in his arms.

"I'll be right down." Brooke yelled checking herself in the mirror one more time before walking down the stairs.

"Mommy!" Cheered Rylie when she noticed that her mom was dressed to go with them.

"I missed you girlie." Brooke smiled as the little girl cheered.

"I missed you too mommy." Rylie said jumping out of Nathan's arms and in Brooke's, "Daddy did you send my letter?"

"The mail man doesn't come till tomorrow babe." Nathan said as he put his jacket on.

"Where'd you put it? I want to show mommy what I want incase Santa doesn't come."

"On the counter in the kitchen." Nathan said as the little girl ran off towards the kitchen.

"Here mommy read it!" Rylie shoving the letter into Brooke's face as she read it.

_Dear Santa _

_All I want for Christmas besides what I wrote on my other list is my sister Cassie for my mommy._

_From Rylie S. Scott_

"See mommy I'm asking for Cassie back so you would play with me again.

"I think that's a great idea but you can't be upset if it doesn't happen."

"I know. It's just my Christmas wish." Rylie smiled.

**XXXX**

_So What Do You Think?_

_I Loved Fixing And Finishing This Up For Everyone._

_-Denver_


End file.
